This melody
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Llevaba días escuchando esa canción en mi cabeza, desde el primer día que la escuché. Pero por más que trato de tocarla con mi piano, no puedo poner los dedos en las teclas correctas. ¿Solución? Dar caza a la dueña de la melodía para poder tocarla. VAMxHU
1. Everybody falling in love

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía (:_

This Melody.

Capítulo 1 ― Everybody falling in love.

Edward's Pov.

―Edward, entiéndenos ―Me replicó mi hermana Alice.

―Te he dicho que no, Alice. ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender mi punto de vista? ―Le repliqué bruscamente.

Estábamos en medio de una discursión, la cual era por lo mismo de siempre. Alice decía que yo no podía estar solo y que me tenía que buscar a "alguien" tal y como ella lo hizo con Jasper, o Emmett con Rose. Pero vamos a ver, ¡Soy un vampiro solitario y amargado! ¿A quién le voy a interesar? Y mucho más siendo vampiro. Pero ella parecía que no se le metía en su pequeña cabeza. Ella no podía entender que yo estaba bien tal y como estaba, no me hacía falta nadie más por mucho que ella se empeñase. Todos los miembros de mi familia estaban casados, ¡incluso Tanya estaba comprometida! Bueno, Tanya… ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, pero yo no sentía nada cuando estaba a su lado; sentía lo que sentía cuando estaba con Alice. Amor familiar. Próximamente sería su boda y yo ―como no― no tenía pareja con quién acudir; pero me daba absolutamente igual, porque a la primera de cambio me iría de la boda, le pese a quien le pese.

―Edward, que no, vamos a ver; estás amargado y no sales de casa ni para cazar ―Comentó Rose.

Ella era otra de mis hermanas y estaba casada con Emmett, el "pequeño" de la familia. Rosalie tenía una belleza sobrenatural, que ni siquiera tenía un vampiro. Carlisle, nuestro padre, la convirtió cuando la encontró en la calle tirada, casi muerta; Emmett es una gran masa muscular, aunque tiene la personalidad de un niño pequeño. Rosalie lo encontró en el bosque cuando fue a cazar. Estaba casi muerto, debido al ataque de un gran oso, aunque Rose lo llevó a Carlisle y él lo transformó; Bueno, mi pasado no tiene nada de anormal. Estaba muriendo de gripe española, Carlisle era mi médico y me transformó en lo que soy ahora. Un vampiro solitario y amargado sin ganas de nada. Lo que yo quería era morir de una vez y no dar más el coñazo a esta casa y sobre todo, a mi madre. Esme, era la esposa de Carlisle, por lo que era nuestra madre. Carlisle la encontró después de mí y la convirtió. La pobre se estaba casi muerta por tirarse de un acantilado. Había perdido a su hijo y estaba sola en este mundo sin rumbo alguno.

―¿Para qué alimentarme si no tengo nada por lo que seguir? Además, mi autocontrol es bueno…

―¡Lo ves! Nos estás dando la razón, pese a ti lo que te pese ―Saltó Jasper―. Acéptalo, Edward; quieres a alguien para pasar el resto de tu eternidad, tal y como…

―¡Cállate, por favor! ―Gruñí― No me entendéis, nadie me entiende. No entendéis que buscar a alguien que te llene no es tan fácil y lo llevo buscando durante, ¿cuánto? ¿durante los cien años que tengo? Claro, como vosotros ya tenéis a "esa persona", ¡vamos a decirle a Edward que se busque un juguete para jugar! ¡Pues no! Yo no quiero a nadie, sencillamente porque nadie me va a querer. ¿Tan difícil es para la mente de un vampiro? Yo creo que no; pero me da igual. Sigo afirmando que no necesito a nadie.

Y tras soltar todo lo que había dicho, cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y salí pitando de allí. Antes de que Alice o cualquier otro pudiera salir de la casa, Carlisle les dijo que me dieran mi espacio. Y menos mal que estaba la mente sabia de mi padre; no me creía capaz de seguir con esta discursión, siempre con el mismo tema.

Alice lo que quería era que me buscase a alguien. Y con alguien se refería a que me buscara a una humana. Pero buscar a una humana no es tan fácil como lo aparenta. A mí me tiene que transmitir algo, no sé. Otra de las cosas era que fuera morena; pero morena natural. No como todas las del pueblo, que eran todas teñidas. Y mi chica ideal sería una chica sencilla, que le gustasen los libros y música, ambos clásicos; y pues puestos a pedir, que no le pudiese leer la mente. Porque sí, puedo leer la mente. A veces lo odio, y otras pocas de veces me permite ayudar. Pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, y mucho más en el mundo en el que vivimos, que todas las chicas son superficiales, apenas leen y solo les importan ellas.

Dicen que soñar es gratis, y aunque yo no pueda dormir, lo hago.

Iba por las calles de Forks, conduciendo lentamente. Algo que no era muy común, pues la velocidad me calmaba. Pero hoy tampoco quería llegar temprano a la casa para seguir con la bronca. Alice debería estar echando chispas. Me dirigí hacia la carretera principal y cogí la carretera hacia Seattle, que por suerte, hoy no era soleado. Cuando llegué, encontré un buen sitio donde aparcar. Me bajé y dirigí mi mirada hacia la librería que estaba frente a mí.

Llevaba un par de horas en Seattle, y lo que solo veía eran parejas, o besándose o cogidos de la mano…

"_¡Qué feliz soy!" _O _"Qué bien es pasar un día con Michael aunque el día no sea soleado" _

Todos los pensamientos eran iguales cuando llegué a Forks, donde todo es verde y bla, bla, bla.

Puse la radio al volumen máximo, para alejar esos pensamientos lejos de mí. Lo que menos me apetecía era escuchar pensamientos cariñosos, lujuriosos o cualquier pensamiento. Por primera vez en mi vida, quería dormir para desconectar de todo. Paré en un semáforo, donde ―Por raro que pareciera― pasaba mucha gente. Por lo general, las calles de Forks estaban desiertas, a no ser que hubiera algo especial, pero que yo recordase no había nada de especial hoy.

Todo el mundo pasaba corriendo, mientras el muñequito parpadeaba. Un coche detrás de mí, pitó en señal de desesperación, pero no le hice caso.

En lugar de eso, escuché una hermosa melodía. La más hermosa que había escuchado en mi larga vida de vampiro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí estamos de nuevo con una nueva historia ^^

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, porque si no ya sabéis que la borro xD

¿Reviews?

Gracias! :D

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:

PD: Si habéis visto que estaba subida antes, ha sido un experimento mío xD No os creais que he plagiado ni nada, la historia la he escrito yo (y que yo sepa no me han plagiado :/)


	2. Looking to the future

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de S.M, solo la trama es mía (:

This Melody.

Summary: _Llevaba__ días escuchando esa canción en mi cabeza, desde el primer día que la escuché. Pero por más que trato de tocarla con mi piano, no puedo poner los dedos en las teclas correctas. ¿Solución? Dar caza a la dueña de la melodía para poder tocarla. VAMxHU_

Capítulo 2 ― Looking to the future.

Edward's Pov.

_Todo el mundo pasaba corriendo, mientras el muñequito parpadeaba. Un coche detrás de mí, pitó en señal de desesperación, pero no le hice caso._

_En lugar de eso, escuché una hermosa melodía. La más hermosa que había escuchado en mi larga vida de vampiro._

Esa melodía… era completamente perfecta, no le podía encontrar ningún fallo. Era suave y se notaba que la persona que tocaba las teclas de piano, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. La melodía seguía su ritmo parsimonioso, y cada vez se ponía más y más hermosa. La seguía escuchando en silencio, buscando a la persona que estaba escuchando la canción en su iPod, pero al haber tanta gente alrededor de la melodía, no podía ubicar de dónde procedía. Por más que la escuchaba ―conforme la canción seguía su rumbo hasta el final―, repasé mentalmente todos los compositores del mundo, que conocía.

Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin y Verdi estaban descartados. Sabía todas las composiciones de cada uno, y esa no me sonaba de nada; era la primera vez que la escuchaba, y eso que yo era fan número uno de la música clásica. Mientras dejaba a parte estos compositores, me fui a los menos conocidos como Paganini, Tiersen, Michiru Yamane o Rezso Seress. Tampoco reconocía aquella canción entre las composiciones de ellos.

Mientras mi mente corría a toda velocidad ―pensando en los compositores, cómo sería tocarla con mi piano de cola y quién sería la canción―, el semáforo cambió a verde y una mujer corría apresurada para pasar al otro lado de la calle.

El automóvil que estaba frente a mí, salió disparado por la carretera pensando _«__Solo en Forks hay tantos paletos juntos__» _Genial, si piensas eso de un pueblo no muy conocido, ¿Por qué viene? Hay gente a la que no lograba entender aunque así le leyese la mente. Salí detrás de él, a una velocidad más razonable. Seguro que a Jasper le gustaría ese Jaguar, ya que en Forks solo se ven coches de la edad de piedra. Algunos no podían ni pasar de los noventa kilómetros por hora. Odiaba esos coches… si así se le podían decir.

Con mi vista periférica, me fijé donde estaba la acera por donde seguía la gente. Eso me resultaba muy raro, pues ibas por las calles de Forks y parecía un pueblo deshabitado. Pasaban abuelos con sus nietos o padres con sus hijos. Alguno que otro venía de la casa de un amigo de "estudiar" y otros simplemente, paseaban. Había grupitos de personas, de amigos en general, que hablaban entre sí. Siempre era así, humanos que se creían «guays» por algo, que en general, eran bobadas.

Algunos tenían un efluvio bastante agradable, pero otros no tantos. Nosotros, los Cullen, nos alimentábamos de la sangre de los animales, y hasta el momento, no habíamos tenido ninguna excepción. Jasper era el más reciente en esto de ser vegetarianos, y se le hacía más difícil que a nosotros convivir entre los humanos en el instituto.

Ponía todo mi autocontrol para no acordarme de aquella melodía. Intentaba pensar en lo que le diría a Alice cuando llegase a la casa; seguramente había «visto» lo que me acababa de pensar y, seguramente, habría puesto al corriente de lo sucedido a mi familia.

«_Como si fuese interesante. Es otro estúpido acontecimiento de mi patética vida._»

En el garaje de la casa, estaban todos; incluso el Mercedes de Carlisle. Seguramente habrá salido antes del hospital. Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, seis pares de ojos me miraron desesperados. ¿Qué pasaba? Sólo había sido una melodía sin importancia. Seguro que Alice lo había exagerado tanto…

De repente, una visión de Alice ocupó mi mente.

Era yo y a mi lado había una chica. Una chica que no conocía de nada. En mis manos tenía un iPod azul, mirando desesperadamente la lista de reproducción. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fueron mis ojos negros como el carbón y la chica, que me miraba con terror. Ella me tenía miedo. Y por raro que pareciese, me oprimió el pecho aquel sentimiento.

Alice's Pov.

―Deja que se vaya, Alice ―Pidió Carlisle.

Como siempre, me estaba peleando con Edward. Ese estúpido necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad. Siempre intentaba hacerle entender el significado de tu persona especial, aquella por la cual tienes que seguir adelante o para ser feliz. Pero según él, no le hacía falta nadie para ser feliz. Estaba "bien" con nosotros a su lado.

Cada día era lo mismo, y Esme ya estaba desesperada porque se solucionara este caos. Sabía que ella pensaba como yo. ¡Incluso Rosalie! También intentaba hacerle ver las cosas buenas de una forma… no muy normal. Emmett siempre le decía los "beneficios" del consumar tu amor con tu media naranja; y no son mis palabras, Emmett se cree que el pobre Edward es tontito o algo por el estilo.

Ahora, él se había ido ―de nuevo― a causa de la pelea. Sabía que se iba por mi bien, y en lo más profundo de mi mente se lo agradecía. Él era una persona bastante importante para mí y que estuviésemos peleando todo el día por una cosa absurda, me dolía. Era como el hermano que nunca tuve en mi vida humana.

Suspiré despacio, cuando los neumáticos del Volvo de Edward resonaron por toda la estancia, afirmando que acababa de salir como un loco del garaje. Sabía que Edward necesitaba su espacio, y por eso se lo dábamos, pero me rompía el corazón cada vez que se iba de la casa, sin sabes si quiere si iba a volver con tal de no ver más a la loca de Alice.

Si fuera humana, estaría echa un mar de lágrimas.

Había pasado unas horas desde que Edward se había marchado. Por lo que pude ver en mis visiones, había ido a Seattle. Paseaba distraídamente, intentando no escuchar los pensamientos de los demás; y si los escuchaba, ponía una mueca de desagrado.

Ahora estaba con mi Jazz en el salón, viendo una película con Emmett, Rosalie y Esme. Carlisle había decidido retirarse a su despacho. La película, estaba de lo más interesante, a pesar de haberla visto ya unas cuantas veces.

Me quedé petrificada cuando vi una visión.

«_Era un lugar despejado y lleno de flores silvestre. Y, pensando en Forks, era demasiado común una estampa como esa. En el centro del claro, había dos personas. Un chico y una chica. Hablaban distraídamente, de cosas triviales. Parecían ser demasiado tímidos como para mirarse a la cara. Habían hablado de sus cumpleaños, anécdotas y libros. Ahora hablaban de música. Música clásica. _

―_En mi iPod tengo mis favoritas. Hay algunas que me gustan, pero ahí solo tengo las favoritas ―Comentó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba el iPod de su mochila naranja y se lo entregaba al chico. _

_De un momento a otro, el chico estaba con el aparato entre sus manos, viendo las canciones de la chica. Le puso una canción. Su favorita. _

_El chico pasó de tener los ojos dorados, a tenerlos negros como el azabache conforme la canción transcurría. _

_En menos de una milésima de segundo, el chico estaba sobre la chica, pidiéndole que le enseñara a tocar esa canción, antes de hincar sus dientes en el cuello de ella»_

―Edward… ―Murmuré mientras se me escapaba un sollozo.

―¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? ―Preguntó Esme.

―Dinos qué es lo que has visto, Alice ―Pidió Carlisle, que había bajado apresuradamente desde su despacho.

Jasper me miraba, mandándome olas de paz. Se lo agradecí internamente y me acomodé más entre sus brazos, para contar con total claridad mi visión.

Cuando terminé, Esme tapaba su boca con su mano, en señal de shock; Rosalie se había quedado mirado a la nada, pensando en su pasado; Emmett estaba que se lo comían los demonios, al saber que Edward podría hacer algo así si no cambiaba su decisión; Carlisle y Jasper negaban con la cabeza, mientras que el último nos mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

―Esto… esto no se puede quedar así, Carlisle ―Habló Rosalie―. No voy a permitir que Edward mate a una chica por una mísera canción.

―Tendremos q ue hablar con él, Rosalie ―Terció Carlisle.

Estábamos en silencio. Alguien había apagado la televisión y el DVD.

Cada uno pensaba en las razones que tendría Edward para hacer tal barbaridad. En mi mente tampoco cabía. Tanta soledad le estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta se abrió, y seis pares de ojos nos giramos al ver a Edward entrar por la puerta de la casa, con su típica cara de póker.

Sin poder remediarlo, la visión vino de nuevo a mi mente. Y sabiendo que Edward la vería, me preparé para su reacción junto a mi familia.

―¿Eso qué es, Alice? ―Murmuró en shock.

Iba a responder, cuando Rosalie se me adelantó.

―¿Quién te crees que eres, Edward? ¡Matar a una pobre chica por una melodía! ―Gruñó.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Rosalie? ¡No voy a matar a la pobre chica ni a ninguna otra! No sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad ―Suspiró― Además, las visiones de Alice son subjetivas. Todavía no he tomado una decisión…

―O sea, ¿Admites que lo habías pensado? ―Rugió Emmett.

Edward adoptó una posición defensiva, a la que Emmett le siguió con otra igual.

―¡Ni si quiera me habéis escuchado y ya me estáis juzgando! Esto es demasiado.

Volvió a su posición normal, y corrió hacia la puerta. Le seguí a su misma velocidad y lo agarré del brazo.

―Espera, Edward ―Se giró hacia mí, con una expresión que denotaba cansancio. Algo que no había visto nunca―. Yo te voy a escuchar ―Le di una sonrisa de apoyo.

―Y yo ―Me secundó Jasper―. Y por lo que he podido saber, Carlisle y Esme están inquietos por saber lo que te ha pasado. Y, si es así, a Emmett y a Rose no le queda de otra que escuchar o irse al bosque para no escucharte.

Medió unos momentos, y después asintió.

―Bien, venía de Seattle cuando escuché una melodía que me cautivó. No es nada del otro mundo. Repasé mentalmente todos los compositores que conocía, pero ninguno lo asociaba a esa canción. La canción era realmente buena y solo pensé que sería tocarla en mi piano. Eso es todo ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero… ¡Arg! La canción me tiene loco. Solo la he escuchado una vez, hace menos de diez minutos y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. Necesito hacer algo.

Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, pasándose una mano por su cabello desordenado, desordenándolo más.

―Está bien, Edward ―Suspiró Esme―. ¿Por qué no intentas tocarla en el piano? Así podrías quitártela de la cabeza.

―No sé cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes ―Y con una sonrisa, salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica a su cuarto de música.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia :) Espero que os haya gustado; Desde mi punto de vista, he puesto a Alice un poco ¿depresiva? Pero es su hermano y lo quiere. En fin, ya se irán descubriendo cosas y tal.

Podéis seguirme en Twitter: SandyPattz

¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, en serio! ^^

Espero actualizar antes, pero tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar.

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:

PD: Pasaros por "**Love is in the air**", está recien actualizada ^^

_-Quiero besar sin decir te quiero... quiero perder el control :)_


	3. New Human

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M**, solo la trama es mía (:

This Melody

Summary: _Llevaba días escuchando esa canción en mi cabeza, desde el primer día que la escuché. Pero por más que trato de tocarla con mi piano, no puedo poner los dedos en las teclas correctas. ¿Solución? Dar caza a la dueña de la melodía para poder tocarla. VAMxHU_

Capítulo 3 ― New Human

Edward's Pov.

Corrí a la habitación donde se encontraba mi piano. Me senté rápidamente en el banquillo e inspiré, tratando de recordar cómo era la canción. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero con solo escucharla, ya me sentía… feliz. Era un sentimiento agradable pero a la vez era de frustración. Frustración porque quería tocarla y no podía. No recordaba con exactitud las notas de la canción; eso era algo muy raro en mí, pues al ser un vampiro no se me pasaba nada.

Coloqué mis manos en las teclas y suspiré, soltando el aire que anteriormente había inalado. Lentamente, mis manos empezaron a tocar la canción favorita de Esme, esperando así ―tal vez―, inspirarme para tocar la canción que había escuchado.

Cuando acabé de tocarla, mis manos quedaron flácidas sobre mi regazo, pensando nuevamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ya no recordaba la melodía y cada vez se hacía más y más borrosa entre mis pensamientos. Era verdad que no la había escuchado entera y que no habían sido más de no más de un minuto, pero de camino a casa esas notas se me quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro.

Suspiré fuertemente, intentando de nuevo inspirarme. Ahora entendía a las escritoras cuando dicen que no tenían inspiración para hacer algo bueno; y era realmente frustrante. De querer y no poder.

Volví a intentarlo una vez más, pero mi mente no expresaba a través del piano lo que yo quería. Y quería tocar esa melodía, tal y como la había escuchado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo; no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la habitación de música encerrado y tratando de tocar esa melodía.

―¿Todavía estás aquí? Alice y los demás ya se han ido ―Se sentó a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo siento, he perdido la noción del tiempo.

―No pasa nada. ¿Ha habido suerte? ―Preguntó dulcemente.

―No, no he podido sacar nada de lo que escuché. Y lo peor es que creo que la estoy olvidando ―Suspiré fuertemente, levantándome.

―No te estreses, Edward ―Sonrió cálidamente―. ¿No has… sopesado la idea de Alice? ―Genial, estaba tan despistado que ni si quiera escuchaba los pensamientos de mi madre; me quedé en blanco.

―Eh… no. Bueno, sí. Aunque está claro que no voy a someter a una pobre humana a vivir así.

―Ya no es una humana, Edward. Sino que encuentres a alguien con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ti.

―¿Te refieres a Tanya? No, a ella la veo como a otra hermana. Además, se supone que tienes que sentir… algo, ¿no? Porque si no, tú no estarías con Carlisle, ni Alice con Jasper y ni Rose con Emmett. Por vampiros que seamos, tenemos sentimientos. Y los míos y los de mi supuesta media naranja no se han encontrado.

―Todavía, hijo. Nunca digas nunca **(N/A: Odio poner esa frase por Never say never de Justin Bieber, pero, ¿qué otra cosa iba a poner?)** ―Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Yo me apresuré en cambiarme de ropa y salí escopetado con mi Volvo hacia el instituto de Forks. Rosalie se había llevado su BMW y seguro que Emmett había hecho un berrinche por llevarse su Jeep, pero Rosalie cuando dice algo, va a misa.

Aparqué al lado del BMW de Rose. Sabía que ningún alumno quería vérselas con los Cullen, como si nosotros mordiéramos… vale, lo hacíamos, pero no precisamente a ellos. No tenían el suficiente valor para aparcar al lado de tal coche, por si le rozaba la carrocería o alguna tontería como esa.

El estacionamiento todavía estaba repleto de alumnos, pero no había ni rastro de mis hermanos. Siempre se quedan aquí hasta que toca la campana del inicio de clases y resulta que hoy no están. Me concentré en la mente de algunos chicos que pasaban por allí, para ver si habían visto a alguno de mis hermanos. Algunos estaban ya con ellos en clase pero… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿En serio? Alice estaba esperándome en la clase de Lengua y Literatura, mientras que Jasper estaba en Historia. ¿Y a que no adivináis? Emmett y Rose estaban en un cuarto de baño haciendo lo que tan previsible es. Puse una mueca de asco y me dirigí a mi clase con Alice. Las tenía todas con ella, menos dos. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en segundo de bachiller mientras que Alice y yo estábamos en primero. Aunque bueno, yo soy el mayor de todos y estoy en un curso menor. Pero según mis hermanos, yo doy la talla de un chico de diecisiete años ―Y es la verdad, pues estaba en mis eternos diecisiete― y Alice no pasa ni por una de quince, pero ella también era de mi «generación», como dirían los humanos.

―Hey, Alice ―La saludé cuando me senté en la silla continua a la suya.

―Hola, Eddie ―Rodé los ojos, ante su apodo.

―No hace falta que te diga donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa.

―No, ya ha sido bochornoso escuchar los gemidos desde la mente de los que pasaban por allí como para que tú me los vuelvas a mostrar. ¡Alice, bloquea tus pensamientos! ―Le susurré cuando vi la misma situación en la habían estado los _ositos_, pero con Jasper y Alice.

―Ya, ya. Lo siento ―Se disculpó. Sí, claro. De repente, la vista se le perdió en un punto fijo y una visión llegó a mí.

Era una chica de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate. Estaba entrando precipitadamente en el aula de Biología mientras que yo contenía la respiración.

―Edward… ―Dijo saliendo de su estupor―. ¡Una chica nueva va a venir aquí! Y, precisamente, hoy. ¿No es genial? ―Y dando paso a su ataque de hiperactividad, Alice se puso a dar pequeños saltitos en su asiento.

―Ya, enana. Te van a mirar más de lo que ya lo hacen. Además, es otra humana, ¿por qué tanto ímpetu? ―Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

―No es una humana cualquiera, Edward; presiento que algo bueno va a traer esta chica a la familia ―Sonrió mirando a la pizarra, a la vez que el profesor entraba en clase y saludaba.

En el almuerzo, compramos algo por comprar y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. Durante las tres horas de clase que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, no paraba de escuchar en la mente de los alumnos que la chica era muy guapa y se llamaba Isabella. Aunque en los pensamientos la chica se veía borrosa, pues pasó lo típico; la chica nueva ha llegado y a lo mejor, de todos los chicos del instituto, un par la han visto ―puede ser que no llame la atención― y que se vaya formando un rumor sobre ella. En cada mente la veía de una forma distinta. No había mente alguna que no pensara en la chica nueva; y con razón, desde que nosotros llegamos, no había sucedido nada emocionante ―por así decirlo. Alice estaba bastante emocionada con la llegada de la humana. Y me estaba ocultando algo pues me seguía bloqueando el pensamiento desde la visión. Rosalie pensaba que era otra humana más, ¿de qué debía preocuparse?; Emmett sentía indiferencia, pues sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerla el blanco de sus bromas, pues seguro que la chica no se iba a relacionar con nosotros; y Jasper estaba inquieto, de pensar que se tendría que acostumbrar a un efluvio más. Prácticamente, recordaba cada uno de los efluvios de los estudiantes y adaptarse a uno nuevo podría llevarle al menos, una semana. Y para él, eso parecía la misma eternidad.

**…**

Entré en el aula de Biología, sin ninguna prisa; apenas había tocado la sirena, me había ido de la cafetería. No me apetecía ver cómo mis hermanos hacían arrumacos con sus respectivas parejas. Me senté en mi sitio habitual, que era el primer asiento de al lado de la ventana; era perfecto para mirar lo verde y lluvioso que era Forks.

La clase empezó a llenarse poco a poco, sin bulla alguna. Las chicas reían ante las pamplinas que hacían ellos. Yo no sé qué gracia les hacía escuchar cómo jugaban a la Play3. Pero ellos son así y no hay manera para que ellos cambiaran.

El profesor estaba acomodando sus cosas, cuando tocaron tímidamente a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y mostró a una muchacha de cabellos largos y marrones y con ojos extrañamente profundos, de un color chocolate. Era un poquito más alta que Alice y tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un fuerte efluvio llegó hasta mí, haciendo que me tensara en ese momento; contuve la respiración y aparté la mirada de la chica nueva. Tenía un olor bastante dulce que me llamaba considerablemente. Aparté todas las locas ideas de llevarla a algún lado donde poder tomar su sangre libremente. No, ella no se merecía aquello. Nadie se merecía morir a manos de un vampiro sediento de sangre. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en la chica que seguramente se sentaría a mi lado. Ella se acercó a mí con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Yo no tuve valor para devolvérsela, temía lo peor si lo hacía.

La hora pasó exactamente igual. La chica, Bella Swan, parecía estar tensa ante mi penetrante mirada. Sabía que tenía los ojos negros del hambre que tenía de su sangre, pero aún así no se alejó de mí. Yo de ella hubiese pedido permiso para poder ir al baño.

Salí corriendo de allí echando chispas. Tenía que salir de allí, o aquella chica moriría; y llevaba ya varias décadas sin probar la sangre humana y hoy no sería la excepción. No quería defraudar a mi familia, y ni hablar de Carlisle.

Me fui sin demorar más, pues mis hermanos se iban en el coche de Rosalie. Y bien me alegraba de ellos. Primero porque cuando se lo proponían podían ser bastante lentos y segundo porque tenía que hablar con Carlisle.

Seguro que Alice iba a ver mi partida, pero seguramente yo ya estaría muy lejos cuando quisieran ir a por mí. Fui al hospital y sin preguntar si estaba mi padre o no en su despacho, entré en él ante la atónita mirada de su secretaria.

―Carlisle, me tengo que ir ―Declaré.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó sin saber.

_«No, Edward. No te puedes ir. Si no quieres defraudar a nadie, no te vayas. Les harás más daño si te vas»_

―Nada va a hacerme cambiar de idea, Carlisle.

―Pero, ¿Por qué te vas, Edward? Dame una buena explicación para dejarte ir.

_«Vamos, hijo. Sabes que no le diré nada a nadie.» _Suplicó mentalmente.

―Está bien ―Suspiré―. La chica de la visión de Alice… Ella es Bella Swan, la hija del Jefe de Policía de Forks y…

―Espera, ¿ya ha llegado Bella? ―Preguntó confuso.

―Por lo que he leído en varias mentes, llegó ayer pero estaba bastante cansada por el viaje y se ha incorporado hoy ―Expliqué―. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que su sangre me… me…

―Te llama ―Afirmó.

―Sí.

―Sólo tienes dos opciones, Edward. O…

―Ya, ya sé cuáles son mis dos opciones, y tengo claro que no la voy a matar.

―Está bien… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

―Sí ―Respondí.

―Está bien. Llévate el Mercedes a Alaska con los Denali y yo me llevo tu Volvo. El depósito está lleno, no tendrás que hacer paradas. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

―Una semana ―Declaré.

―Está bien, Edward. Pero esto le afectará a Esme, te lo advierto.

―Solo dile que esteré bien y que me he ido porque necesitaba desconectar. Alice seguramente ya lo habrá visto.

―De acuerdo.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Me despedí nuevamente de Carlisle y puse rumbo a Alaska.

**…**

Después de esta semana con los Denali, me había quedado claro que no me podía acercar a Bella Swan. No si no la quería matar.

Tanya me había hecho proposiciones indecorosas, que cortésmente las rechacé. Aunque bueno, solo me estaba pidiendo mediante indirectas que fuese su novio.

―Vamos, Edward. Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser una buena acompañante para ti durante toda la eternidad ―Suplicó.

Durante toda esa semana no me pude quitar de la cabeza la melodía y a Bella. Todo me recordaba a Bella. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

Estuve pensando un tiempo eso de ser el novio de Tanya, solo para ver si lo nuestro duraba y si éramos compatibles. Pero no lo tenía del todo claro…

―Por favor, déjame ser por un mes tu novia para demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz. Si después de ese plazo no sientes nada por mí, me iré. Te lo prometo.

Sabía que algún día me arrepentiría de esto, pero ahora parecía una buena idea.

―Está bien, Tanya. Solo… solo es para ver si…

―No hace falta que digas nada, Edward ―Me cortó Tanya, con una sonrisa.

Tanya no era mala chica; solo era un poco insistente. Los Denali también son como nosotros, es decir, vegetarianos. Consta de cinco vampiros, cuatro mujeres y un hombre. Ellas son Tanya, Kate, Irina y Carmen. Él es Eleazar, quien está con Carmen. No hace falta describir a un vampiro, todos somos iguales, excepto el color de cabello.

Avancé hacia Tanya bastante inseguro. Me acerqué más a ella y posé mis labios sobre los de ella.

**…**

Iba de camino hacia Forks en el Mercedes de Carlisle, escuchando mi música clásica. Ya había pasado ese mes que pacté con Tanya y no resultó. Eso es lo que pensaba desde el primer momento, pero por intentarlo no íbamos a perder nada. Y Tanya también se había dado cuenta de que nuestros caracteres son muy diferentes como para que nos llevemos bien dentro de una relación.

Ahora me dirigía hacia Forks, pensando en ―cómo no― Bella. Durante este mes no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza ni un minuto.

Lo tenía decidido, no la podía matar. No a ella.

Esta noche cazaría para poder hablarle e intentar explicarle el por qué de mi ausencia. No sé por qué, pero sentía que se lo debía explicar.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, toda mi familia estaba allí.

―¡Edward, hijo! ―Mi madre se acercó a mí sollozando; si pudiera llorar, estaría echa un mar de lágrimas.

―Hola, Esme ―Saludé con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un abrazo.

―Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Edward ―Dijo mi padre, dándome unas palmaditas en mi hombro.

―Yo también, Carlisle.

―¡Eddie! ¡Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas vuelto! ―Gritó Emmett dramáticamente, atrapándome en un abrazo de oso.

―Ya, Emmett. Sobre todo tú me has echado de menos ―Bufé.

―Créeme, Edward, cuando te digo que sí que te ha echado de menos ―Comentó Rosalie.

―Está bien, os creeré ―Reí―. Hey, Alice.

―Hola, Eddie ―Corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo―. Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí. Te tengo que poner al corriente de muchas cosas.

―¿Qué cosas? ―Pregunté, intentando leerle la mente. Pero estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos. Sabía algo que no me quería contar… todavía.

―Ya te las contará, Edward ―Respondió Jasper―. Nos alegramos de que estés aquí.

―Yo también, Jasper.

Entramos a la casa y lo primero que hizo Alice fue tirar de mí para que me sentara a su lado. Había estado hablando con ellos por teléfono, pero según Alice, había cosas que no se podían hablar por teléfono.

―¿Y bien, Alice? ―Pregunté; me estaba frustrando, lo sé. Pero es muy raro que todos los miembros de mi familia tuvieran el pensamiento bloqueado.

Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a saber donde, y yo me quedé solo con los demás.

―Edward, no te vayas a enfadar por lo que ha hecho Alice, ¿vale? ―Aventuró Jasper.

―Está bien, pero no prometo nada.

―Soy amiga de Bella ―Declaró.

―¿Cómo que eres amiga de Bella, Alice? ¿Me lo quieres explicar, por favor? ―Rugí, intentando calmarme. ¿Cómo podía ser Alice amiga de una humana, y más de mi cantante?

―Bueno, simplemente porque se sentaba sola en la mesa del comedor y quería ser su amiga. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una amiga de verdad, Edward.

―¿Llamas «buena amiga» a una humana? ¿Qué le vas a contar? ¿Qué estás casada con un vampiro desde hace unas décadas? ¿O qué?

―Edward, no te preocupes; está todo controlado ―Dijo Alice, mientras que notaba como Jasper me mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

―¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Que está todo controlado?

―Hazme caso, Edward. Este es el destino, y a ella no le da miedo estar conmigo. Sí que me ha comentado que tuvo susto de ti cuando te vio la primera vez, pero me comenta que ya está todo olvidado ―Comentó, guiñándome un ojo mientras que elevaba sus dedos índice y corazón, en señal de victoria.

―¡No tiene miedo de ti porque no sabe lo que somos! ―Le respondí. No podía creer que fuese verdad. ¿Alice amiga de mi cantante? Debo de estar soñando…

_«Los vampiros no duermen» _Lo sé.

―Vamos, Edward. Ahora en serio; he estado hablando con ella de ti y me ha dicho que se siente mal porque desde que apareció no has ido al instituto. Le he dejado claro que estabas muy enfermo, pero aún así cree que ella ha hecho algo mal ―Terminó frunciendo el ceño.

―No se te puede dejar sola, Alice ―Comenté―. No te has juntado con una simple humana. No, te has hecho amiga de mi cantante y encima, ¡es observadora!

―Basta, Edward ―Advirtió Carlisle.

―¿Cómo que «basta», Carlisle? Ser amiga se esa humana puede traer muchos riesgos, como…

―Como saber lo que eres y que ya no pueda estar contigo por miedo, ¿no es así, cariño? ―Mi madre abrió la boca por primera vez, dando en el clavo.

Espera, espera. ¿He pensando para mí mismo que mi madre a dado en el clavo con eso?

Yo, definitivamente, estaba delirando.

―El silencio otorga, hermano ―Concedió Jasper, yendo hacia las escaleras junto con Alice a paso normal.

―Por cierto Edward ―Empezó Alice como si nada, sin dejar decirme lo que le iba a contestar a Jasper―, mañana te tendrás que disculpar con Bella ―Y sin más, se fue escaleras arriba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo siento mucho, he tardado más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, que eso es lo que importa :)

Bueno, deciros que muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan reviews, me ponen en alertar y favoritos, y por supuesto, a las que solo leen (:

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Le tengo cariño a este fic, no sé por qué ._.

Bueno, comentaros un par de cosillas y me largo con mi yogur de Bob Esponja a otra parte xD:

**¡****Me voy de intercambio a Londres! **Estoy que no me lo creo y solo falta un mes para irme *-* me voy el 1 de Junio y vuelvo el 11 de Junio :) Wa, voy a ir a Cambridge :D y a nadar o.o

En fin, no sé cuándo voy a actualizar, pero espero que sea antes de irme. De todas formas, me llevaré el portátil.

La Segunda cosa es importante para mí: He subido una nueva historia que se llama**Blood Lover** y me gustaría que os pasárais, pues me gusta mucho como está quedando y me encantaria que estas lectoras tambien leyeran ese fic :')

Nos seguimos leyendo y espero vuestros reviews, me gustan mucho :3

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:


End file.
